Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleansing apparatus and systems.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, there are numerous devices for cleaning various types of surfaces. Some examples of such cleaning devices include: a sponge, scrubbing pad, wired pad, and the like cleaning devices. While these devices are simple and effective, there are several drawbacks to these devices.
One drawback of these cleaning devices is that they typically absorb water, which encourages the growth and spread of harmful bacteria, especially at the next use of the cleaning devices. Furthermore, the material used to construct these cleaning devices are not anti-bacterial, which only adds to and/or further encourages the growth of bacteria on these cleaning devices. In addition, the configuration of these cleaning devices encourages the user to leave these in a sink or on another surface that is exposed to water and/or bacteria, which further encourages the growth and spread of harmful bacteria. Therefore, a cleansing apparatus and/or system to address these drawbacks is needed.